The present invention relates generally to mops for cleaning floors and other surfaces, and more specifically to a self-wringing mop in which the wringing device is self-contained as part of the mop, and a mop having a scrubbing material in addition to an absorbent material.
Self-wringing mops of various types and configurations are well-known. Many mop designs have a quite effective wringing action to expel water and dirt during use. Unfortunately, not much emphasis has been placed on reducing the effort in effecting the wringing action, resulting in mop designs by reason of which the user may become easily exhausted in using the wringing device. There is also room in the art for improvement of the amount of water expelled from the sponge during the wringing action. In part, the present invention focuses on the minimization of the force and effort required to effectively wring the mop, as well as the maximization of wringing power to more effectively and more completely dry the absorbent material.
Additionally, there are many mop designs that include brushes or abrasive scrubbing surfaces in addition to the absorbent material. See, for example, the butterfly sponge mop in U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,750. However, the orientation and positioning of the scrubbing services makes it difficult and awkward to utilize the scrubbing surface. The present invention is also directed to the orientation and positioning of the scrubbing surface so as to permit for more effective and less awkward scrubbing action.
The mop apparatus in accordance with the present invention includes an elongate handle, a mop head attached to the elongate handle and an absorbent material associated with a substrate of the mop head, and a mop head actuator disposed for movement with respect to the elongate handle, and a drive member associated with said actuator and the substrate to rotate the substrate with respect to the handle when the actuator is moved, whereby an acute angle or no angle is between the axis of the mop head and the handle. In another aspect of the invention, the mop also includes a ringing device associated with the mop head actuator to compress the absorbent material upon movement of the actuator. Preferably, the wringing device is a roller spaced from the handle a distance less than the greatest distance between a portion of the absorbent material and the handle, so that the absorbent material is compressed as the roller is moved by the actuator. In another aspect of the present invention, the actuator includes a mop head receiving portion in which the roller is carried. Also, in another aspect of the present invention, the substrate preferably includes a handle groove for receiving a portion of the handle.
In another aspect of the present invention, the handle is pivotally attached to the mop head to permit pivotal movement of the mop head with respect to the handle, whereby the top surface of the mop head defines a plane that is moved pivotally with respect to the handle axis.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a secondary cleaning implement being provided in addition to the absorbent material. Preferably, the secondary cleaning implement is attached to a portion of the mop head so that the secondary cleaning implement is remote from the handle when the substrate is rotated by the mop head actuator. Preferably, the secondary cleaning implement includes a scraper and/or an abrasive pad.
In another aspect of the present invention, the drive member is a rod connected between the actuator and the mop head or substrate thereof. Still further, the mop head actuator may include a drive member channel and a slide rail attached to the elongate handle, the slide rail being aligned with the drive member channel, and a slide block connected to the slide rail. The drive member may be connected to the slide block, and the slide block is sized so that it bears against the drive member channel and is driven with the drive member for at least a portion of the movement of the mop head actuator. Most preferably, the drive member is able to rotate the substrate through 90 degrees so that there is no angle between the mop head axis and the elongate handle.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the present invention includes an elongate handle having first and second ends, a mop head attached to the elongate handle, and absorbent material normally remote from the first end of the handle. The mop head has a length normally extending transverse to a handle along a mop head axis between the first and second side portions of the mop head. A secondary cleaning implement in addition to the absorbent material is attached to the first side portion of the mop head. A mop head actuator is disposed for movement with respect to the elongate handle, and a drive member is associated with the actuator and the substrate to rotate the substrate with respect to the elongate handle when the actuator is moved, whereby an acute angle or no angle is formed between the mop head axis and the elongate handle. At this position, the secondary cleaning implement is remote from the first end of the elongate handle.
In another aspect of the present invention, the secondary cleaning implement has a cleaning surface that is arranged at an angle with respect to the elongate handle. Preferably, the secondary cleaning implement includes a scraper and/or an abrasive cleaning material.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for cleaning with a mop having an elongate handle and a mop head attached to the handle. It includes stabilizing the elongate handle with one hand, moving a mop head actuator downward on the elongate handle with the other hand to rotate the mop head through an angle between one and ninety degrees as measured between the long axis of the mop head and the elongate handle. Preferably, the rotation through an angle of one and ninety degrees includes rotating the mop head so that the long axis of the mop head is at zero degrees between the long axis of the mop head and the elongate handle axis. Preferably, the mop head actuator is continually moved downward so that a roller or other expedient compresses the absorbent material of the mop head. In yet another aspect of the present invention, the rotation of the mop head through an angle between one and ninety degrees is accomplished so that the mop head is at zero degrees as measured between the long axis of the mop head and elongate handle, as well as providing a secondary cleaning implement in addition to the absorbent material, and locating the secondary cleaning implement on a portion of the mop head that is remote from the elongate handle when the mop head is at zero degrees, and then utilizing the secondary cleaning implement when the mop head is at zero degrees in order to clean a surface.
In another arrangement, the present invention is comprised of a self-wringing mop, which includes an absorbent material in some form, preferably a foam sponge. The mop is fitted with a wringing device having a handle, a mop head, a sleeve capable of sliding along the handle, and a roller attached to the sleeve. A drive member is pivotally attached at one end to the mop head body and pivotally attached at the other end to a small sliding block that slides on a handle-mounted rail, all of which are designed as parts of a mop head turning mechanism. The rail is mounted in such a position that the sliding block presses against the inner wall of the housing of the wringing device with adequate pressure to create friction between the sliding block and the housing. The wringing action starts when the user moves the wringing device from its uppermost position toward the mop head along the handle. With the movement of the sleeve, the mop head turning mechanism is activated and the mop head is preferably rotated by 90 degrees such that the sponge is positioned with its cleaning face parallel to the axis of the handle. For some cleaning applications, such as on an otherwise difficult to reach surface, the sponge mop can be utilized to clean while in position for wringing (i.e., parallel to the handle). Further downward travel of the sleeve allows the roller on the sleeve to roll over the sponge with adequate pressure, such that liquid held by the sponge is squeezed toward one side of the sponge and eventually expelled from the sponge. This design allows the wringing of the sponge mop with minimum effort compared to many other mop designs.
To enhance the cleaning capability of the mop, a scrubber, which preferably includes a scrubbing blade and/or a piece of abrasive material, is attached to one end of the mop head. This scrubber can be used at any time and with the scrubber in any orientation with respect to the handle. It may, however, be most useful when the wringing device is pushed to the lowest position of its travel, changing the orientation of a conventional sponge mop head into an orientation in which the scrubber is remote from the mop handle, whereby the scrubbing of stains or dirt on floors or other surfaces is facilitated.